1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle passenger classification system, and, more particularly, to a vehicle passenger classification system using a plurality of weight sensors installed under a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing weight detection-type passenger detection system currently applied to the front passenger's seat, sensors are installed under a seat frame at four locations, four pieces of data measured by these sensors are transferred to the Electronic Control Unit (ECU) of the passenger detection system, and the type of passenger in the seat is identified based on the sum of the four pieces of data. That is, the ECU operates based on the operational principle in which the type of passenger is identified by comparing the sum Wtotal of weights measured by the sensors with a weight Wc set as a reference. For example, a passenger is classified depending on whether Wtotal≧Wc or Wtotal<Wc using Wtotal=W1+W2+W3+W4 and Wc=passenger reference value.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.